


Everything Will Be Alright

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Swearing, Top Harry, bc men giving birth is hilarious, larry stylinson - Freeform, natural birth, read it ok you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that was hostile to my kind I had to hide. I was drugged up and stuffed up inside myself. I don't think anyone ever really knew me, except maybe Niall. I thought for sure I would never be safe, until I met Harry. There were twists and turns, a baby being one of them. I wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

I had almost convinced myself that I was beta. I wasn't. I'm omega and it's a right pain in my ass, literally. I had never told anyone, besides my Mum. I convinced everyone I was beta with a medical shaken martini of suppressants and neutralizers combined with pheromone spray. I'd never let my body have a heat and I took my medication, including the one holding my heat back, religiously without fail. Mum would kill me if I didn't. She always told me that she was making me do this to protect me from all the people who would take advantage of me. Alphas were viscous sometimes. Even female omegas would often hide until they were old enough to be mated off into the protection a soul bond held for us. I desperately wanted to be a beta more than anything else. The heats I had never really experienced sounded like hell. Mum had signed me up for some club that was all omegas and I found one at my school. He was on the same medical cocktail I was. The alphas at our school were none the wiser. I swear the wouldn't see an omega if they were writhing in full blown heat in front of them.

 

"Lou, Lou, come here!"Niall yelled across the cafeteria.

"You have to see the new kid!"I rolled my eyes and ran towards him.

"Who is he?"I questioned and Niall pointed to a boy with messy brown curls and stunningly wide green eyes. He smiled widely laughing at something the pack of alphas surrounding him had said.

"Alpha I'm guessing?" 

"Of course."I raked my eyes over his tall skinny form and licked my lips subconsciously.

"Don't wet yourself."Niall whispered and I reached across the table to smack him.

"I'm trying not to. I wish there were meds for that." 

"If there was a medication to prevent us from leaking out our assholes I'm sure we'd be on it."Niall mumbled. I chuckled at that, but it was a sinister truth. They had us on every imaginable medication to keep us smelling like betas and not doing omega bodily functions. The only thing they couldn't seem to keep us from doing was producing buckets of slick when we got horny enough. I hated the meds that I was on. They made me feel drowsy and sick. Once every month I'd start feeling extra sick. Mum said that it was my heat trying to break through the meds. I had always just thought that if it wanted to happen so badly then why not let it? God forbid that ever happen, according to my mother.

"Louis, don't zone out on me staring at that new kid."Niall said and I snapped my attention back to him."You like him." 

"What, no." 

"You do! You don't even know his name yet and you like him. You want to take his knot so deep in your ass it'll trigger your first heat."Niall said without a hint of shame.

"Fuck Niall."I shook my head, but I couldn't really deny that my interest in the green eyed alpha was present. I wanted to get to know him.

 

"Everyone please welcome our new alpha student, Harry Styles."Everyone greeted him and a few girls giggled out their hellos.

"Louis, you'll be sitting with Harry."I snapped my eyes forward from where I'd been mouthing things at Niall.

"What?" 

"I'm your new partner."Said the surprisingly deep voice coming from the boy's mouth. I blinked a few times and moved my stuff.

"Thanks."I stared straight forward and tried to not breathe too deeply. His scent was intoxicating and far too strong. He must not be on suppressants yet.

"Is my smell bothering you, omega?"He whispered.

"I'm beta."Came my automatic response. He chuckled.

"Right, of course, I'm sorry. Is my smell bothering you, beta?"I shook my head no, but sneezed a minute later. He laughed spraying himself down with neutralizing spray. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Thanks, alpha." 

"No problem, babe."I turned away quickly to hide the blush rising to my cheeks. No matter how hard I tried, receiving praise from an alpha always made me blush like the needy little omega I was pretending not to be. This was going to be hell. I could just feel it.

 

"Louis, I know what you are."Harry whispered reaching around and palming me. I groaned loudly and bucked up into his hand. I could feel the slick coming out of me and I watched his nostrils flare.

"You smell so good."He rutted against my thigh and gently bit up my neck."I'm going to knot you, fill you up and breed you."I gasped at the thought.

"Yes Alpha, breed me."I whimpered as he turned me around to kiss me. It was just getting to the good part when my alarm went off. I sat up straight in bed breathing heavy.

"Damn."I whispered going to move and grimacing as my ass made a squelching sound in the slick I had released during the dream. Not to mention the raging hard on tenting out my pyjama pants.

"This is going to me one long shower."I grumbled to myself.

 

Weeks went by and I just soaked up every bit of attention Harry gave me. His hands would ghost over my thigh and he would get rather close to me to share answers. I liked him being near me and I knew he knew it. Niall was hurt when I started to let him drag me off to do projects with him, but I duly pointed it out and suddenly the hot alpha, Liam Payne, was partners with him. I noticed how close the two would get and I knew what was going on. The only place you could possibly pick up our true omega scent was on the bond spot and only if you were looking for it. I could see Liam's nose getting awful close to it. Harry turned me away from the pair.

"Come on partner, let's do this."I passed it off, but I could've sworn I heard a twinge of jealousy or possessiveness in his tone. I was overjoyed by it, because I knew that as soon as I had an alpha I could get off my meds and just be me.

 

"Louis, I think it's about time you let your body go into heat."Dr. Tinder said and I gulped."It's only healthy that we stop trying to hold them back. You have to do it at some point and it could really damage you if we wait much longer."My mouth went dry and Mum spoke up.

"So should we get him an alpha or?" 

"I'm not saying you have to get him an alpha, because he could very much do it on his own, but I would recommend that we bond him as soon as possible."Mum nodded and patted my knee.

"Any alphas you've got your eye on?"I cleared my throat.

"There's this one, named Harry."Mum rubbed my back.

"Why don't we start there then?"

 

"Harry, you know that project we have to do?"I said to him the next day. He nodded licking his pink lips and distracting me for a split second."Well, do you, uh, you want to be partners?"He nodded.

"I'd like that Lou."I fought to keep away the blush yet again. I had never asked him before. It sounded so dumb, to be swooning over an alpha like this, but at least I wasn't the only one. I turned to look at Niall who was smiling and giggling with Liam so close to his face they might as well be kissing. I turned my attention back to Harry who was sniffing the air.

"I smell an omega, close to heat."He mumbled and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be OK?"I was hoping he'd say yes because I was pretty sure that omega was me.

"Yeah, I have self control. I would never-"He stopped and shuddered."Anyway, the project."

 

I paced my room thinking about how I was going to break it to him. I had invited him to my house and I planned on telling him what I was, begging him not to tell anyone and to stay with me through the first heat. I was putting a lot on the line for him. I answered the door when it rang and brought him up to my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door I took a deep breath. When I turned he launched himself at me. I was thrown off guard by the hot, damp lips that were sucking on my neck.

"Harry, what are you doing?"I asked squeaking as he grabbed my ass roughly.

"I can't hold off any longer. I just have to kiss you, touch you or something."He sounded almost desperate. Could omegas do that to alphas? I pulled his face out of my neck and kissed his forehead.

"Harry, I have something to tell you that may explain why you feel this way."I pushed him back to the bed and sat beside him. He whined patting his lap like that's where he wanted me.

"I know that alpha and beta pairings are rare, but we can make it work."He said quickly reaching for my hand. I let him.

"That's the thing Harry, I'm not beta."He was shocked.

"Alpha?"He asked disappointedly and I shook my head. His eyes lit up.

"Omega, you're omega!"He pulled me up into his lap and held me close."Louis, I'm so glad. I could just knot you right here."I felt this flush creeping up my skin. It was like I was on fire and I gasped.

"You might have to."He sniffed and then it hit him.

"This is your first heat?"He asked and I nodded."OK, I've got you. I've got you."

 

He made me wait until it was full blown before he'd do anything substantial. He jerked me off a couple times before that and his favourite thing was to watch the slick come out of my body and soak the sheets beneath me. I never thought I would ever find someone who thought leaking was attractive.

"Do you really think that the slick is hot?"I asked and he nodded.

"I love it. All alphas love it."He kissed my neck just under my ear."It makes me feel secure in my role as an alpha to be able to make you leak uncontrollably."I giggled tracing my finger over his chest until he grabbed my hand. Our fingers interlocked and he smiled.

"Can I stay with you?"He asked."I know it's really early and that I shouldn't be asking but I feel-" 

"Yes."I cut him off and he smiled.

"You won't regret me, I promise."I had to admit I was a little worried about the purpose of this whole heat thing, but I was on so many meds I figured one of them had be birth control. I whined wrapping my hands around the back of my knees and pulling them up to my chest. Harry licked his lips and stripped off his clothes. He climbed over me and pressed our lips together gently.

"I'm going to go slow for your first time, OK. It'll feel good I promise. I could never hurt you."I felt him rub his finger around on my slick before pushing it in. I gasped and he smiled.

"You're so cute babe." "Now is not the time."I groaned. He slipped another finger in prodding around until he hit the spot. I moaned burying my face in his chest.

"Don't do that. I want to see you."He pulled my face out of his chest and up to his face. He pressed his lips against mine sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He assaulted my prostate over and over causing me to dig my nails into his back. He reached down with his other hand and gave my cock a few tugs.

"Harry, I-"I squeaked stripping my stomach with white.

"Are you ready babe?"Harry whispered kissing along my jaw.

"I was born to be ready lets go!"I exclaimed already beyond wanting to kill him. The heat coursing through my body and the dull throbbing in my ass and dick was screaming at me. I wanted, needed, his knot and I wanted it now.

"OK, OK, my needy little omega."He cooed running his hands up my thighs and positioning himself in between my legs."You sure about this?" 

"I swear to all the powers above Harry."He sucked my slick off his fingers before sucking his lips into the hollow of my neck. I felt him press against my entrance.

"Yes."I breathed."Go on you bastard."He chuckled vibrating my collar bone before slowly pushing himself in. He groaned loudly into my neck as he bottomed out. He pressed sloppy kisses up my neck.

"Fuck fuck fuck."He whispered."So wet for me darling."I nodded, desperate to please my alpha.

"Do you like it?"I asked. He just started to move. Slowly dragging his cock in and out of my over sensitive hole and nudging my prostate each time.

"Oh shit."I whispered almost choking on my words as I tried to keep in my high pitched moans.

"Don't you dare keep those noises from me."Harry demanded jerking his hips harder into me. I let out a breathy, high pitched moan.

"That's more like it."He continued his steady motions and I continued to let out breathy uhs. He kissed me slowly, passionately and thrust a little harder I could feel his thrusts become less controlled and a slight pressure catching on my rim every thrust. He was about to knot and I was begging for it.

"Fuck, Lou, I'm going to-"He threw his head back squeezing his eyes shut."Out or in?" 

"In!"I screamed digging my nails harder into his back. I clung to him for support from the pleasure rocking through my body. He let out an animalistic grunt from deep in his throat before thrusting in one last time and knotting me. I lost all resemblance of control as he began to pump into me. I came so hard and so long by the end I was sobbing. Even in the throws of his own orgasm Harry gathered me up into his lap, sitting back, and pressed my shaking form against his chest.

"Shh babe, you're OK. I've got you."He groaned and I appreciated it considering it probably took a lot of concentration to break himself out of the brain clogging orgasmic fog.

"You're such a good little omega. You did just great."He soothed rubbing his palm up and down my back."You're OK."I sniffed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry."He gently toyed with my hair and chuckled.

"Anytime Lou."

 

He carried me all the way through heat, but he didn't bond me. I continued on my suppressants and neutralizers. No one was the wiser. Harry hung around me a lot and he would pull me into closets discreetly to kiss me breathless. It was around 3 months later that I noticed the changes. Dr. Tinder said that my heat being erratic was normal, but the pudge and nausea I was developing was not. Mum was in hysterics. She bought me three different brand pregnancy tests and everyone came back with the same answer. I was a knocked up male omega and soon the entire world will know it.

 

"You're unbonded and pregnant? Man, you're so fucked."Niall said as I poked around in my food. I looked up to see the tall, slightly disheveled alpha strolling towards me with a giant smile on his face.

"Shut up, here he comes."I mumbled and Harry sat beside me.

"Lou, why aren't you eating?"He asked pressing his wrist against my forehead."You don't feel hot."I pushed away from him and he frowned.

"I'm fine, just not very hungry."I said quietly stabbing a potato and placing it in my mouth to get him off my back. I felt his hand ghost over the small of my back.

"If you say so Louis."

 

"You must get him to mark you!"Mum yelled before dropping me at Harry's. She'd been lecturing me the entire way about how I had to bond with him. I had to be with him now that we had a baby on the way. I shifted my bag over my shoulder and waited for him to let me in.

"Lou!"Harry exclaimed pulling me quickly inside and pressing me against the wall. My back was pressed against the wall and his hands were on the wall on either side of me. He leaned in kissing me and I really couldn't help but smile uncontrollably.

"My omega."He whispered nuzzling my nose with his."Always my omega."He pressed his face into my neck and took deep breaths.

"I wish your Mum would let you off those neutralizers."He whined."I hate that I have to search around to be able to experience how good you smell." 

"The neutralizers aren't going to matter much longer."I mumbled barely letting the words escape my mouth. He stopped, pulled his face out of my neck and looked at me.

"What?"I felt the tears starting and I began to cry.

"Louis!"He wrapped me in his arms and tried to sooth me."Don't cry, please don't cry. I feel terrible. I'm so sorry for whatever I did, just please stop with the tears. I can't stand it when omegas cry, especially you."I was full out sobbing by this point blubbering out his name. I was trying to tell him, but I couldn't get it out.

"You need to calm down so you can talk to me."He cupped my face in his hands and wiped away my tears."Focus on breathing."I took a few deep breaths.

"We have to bond." 

"What, why?"I sighed.

"We just have to bond." 

"Do you want to come out as omega? We don't need to bond for that. I'd protect you without it."I felt the tears again.

"Do you not want to bond with me?"I began sobbing again and I held my almost non-existent bump protectively. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"No! No, I would love to bond with you Louis. I don't want you to just rush into it though. I want you to be sure you want me."He sat in front of me spreading his legs out to wrap around either side of my curled up body."Come on."He slid his hand down my legs bringing them up over his thighs and around his waist. I hadn't removed my hand on my stomach.

"You're perfect and wonderful and I want you I really-"He stopped and stared at my hand."Louis, why are you?"He looked from my stomach to me. I wrapped my fingers around his hand and placed it on my stomach. He spread his fingers out over the barely pudgy bump. I pressed my hand over his and his eyes widened.

"You're, yo-you're-"He stuttered swallowing thickly."Oh, baby." 

"Yeah, baby."I replied and he just sat with me. We sat for a long time.

"So, when's your first ultrasound?"He asked.

 

"How did he take it?"Niall asked.

"Pretty well."I replied looking over at the goofy giant who was talking to some other alpha, Zayn I think. The alpha Liam slid in beside Niall and immediately Niall's cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Hey there princess, how are you today?"He asked slinging an arm around his shoulders. Niall leaned into his side and let out a high pitched giggle before clearing his throat abruptly.

"I'm fine."He said quickly trying to cover up what he'd just done. Liam rubbed his shoulder and looked at me.

"I heard that Harry knocked you up."He barely said above a whisper. I stared at him."We're best friends, he tells me everything. I would never tell anyone about you."I looked over at Harry who was still chatting away with Zayn.

"I'm not going to be able to hide it much longer."I commented."The bump is getting too big for bulky sweaters."Liam leaned forward slightly.

"Does the principal know about your true orientation?"I nodded."We should go tell her then. I'm sure she'll be reasonable."I shrugged and looked down at my feet. I soon felt a warm body slid in beside me.

"Hey Lou."He whispered in a gravelly tone in my ear."Hey baby."His hand pressed against my stomach for a split second before I moved it.

"Are you crazy?"I hissed."People could find out." 

"People are going to find out eventually."He concluded and I was seething mad.

"You're not the one in danger here. Do you want me to get kidnapped or abused or raped?"I asked and he shook his head frantically."Until you mark me any alpha could rip me away from you, pregnant by you or not, and I really don't want that to happen."He snaked an arm around my waist and pressed his nose beneath my jaw.

"I will never let that happen."He moved to nip teasingly at the bond spot and I pushed him away.

"Stop that."He just smiled widely, his dimples deeply engraved into those cheeks of his.

"One of these days I'm just going to kill you Harry." 

"I love you too Louis."

 

I was sitting in the waiting room tapping my foot against the floor. He had promised he would come. The door flew open and in out of the wind came my very late and very red alpha. I stood up and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry Lou."He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I turned my face, his lips hit my cheek and he made a distressed sound.

"No, you're late."I stated.

"But Lou, I tried to get here, but it's so windy and I couldn't get the car."He spouted off his excuses and I just grabbed his wrist to drag him into the office. I got up on the table and laid down. Harry sat in the chair beside me defeated.

"Harry, come here."I said and he got up shuffling towards me."Look at you, all mopey."I teased him. He looked at the floor.

"Look at me."He did as I asked."You're a wonderful alpha, but you were late."He giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry. Can I have a kiss?"He asked and I leaned upwards. He pressed his lips against mine and his hand almost automatically sprawled across my stomach.

"OK lovebirds, break it up."The ultrasound technician said walking into the room. Harry chuckled pressing our lips together once more before sitting back down in the chair.

"Sorry, I just love him."She smiled.

"I can see that."Her eyes flitted towards my neck and her smile faltered when she saw the non-existent bond mark. I hated it when people did that. When they looked at me like I was some sort of slut because my alpha hadn't marked me yet. The lack of Harry's teeth imprints on my neck seemed to suddenly make me less to her and she quickly turned to start the ultrasound. Harry noticed too. He grabbed my hand and scuffed the chair forward. He stared at the tech with an unbreakable glare.

"Harry."He snapped his attention to me."Stop that."He smiled fondly at me.

"OK, let's see our baby."He kissed the back of my hand. I flinched as the cold jelly was squirted unto my stomach. The wand pressed down on my skin and moved around.

"There you are."The tech said as a black and grey blob appeared on the screen and Harry squeezed my hand."You're 16 weeks along and your baby is nice and strong with a good heartbeat."She said moving the wand to the side slightly."There's the head and you can see the hands."She traced her finger along the grey outlines of the blob on the screen.

"Harry look at that nose, that's your nose."I said turning towards him. He nodded, tears in his eyes.

"God help that poor child if it is my nose." 

"I think your nose is cute." 

"You're the only one."I reached up giving it a light pinch.

"I really wouldn't be set on that at this point. It's hard to tell this early on what features the baby has."The tech assured us."This is a nice shot, let me just print a couple off for you."As soon as she left the room Harry was hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" 

"She was judging us I could just see it. I wish I had just bonded you on the first heat." 

"We can still bond now, well not right now."He snorted.

"Yeah, sure, we could do that."He whispered like it was never going to happen. The tech came in and gave us sonogram pictures. We left that day feeling happy, but I couldn't stop thinking about the tone of his voice when I brought up bonding. Why was bonding with me such a bad thing?

 

"Louis, you can't keep going on like this."Mum insisted."Either he claims you or we go somewhere else."Up until then it had always been about getting him to mark me. She'd never brought up that she was willing to offer me up like some sort of stuffed goose.

"What do you mean somewhere else?" 

"You know what I mean."I pulled back from her.

"Harry is my alpha." 

"He hasn't proved it yet."She scoffed.

"Really Mum? So, the 19 week fetus I'm carrying isn't proof enough for you?"She stared at me.

"Any alpha can get an omega pregnant, a real one, marks his mate."I swallowed thickly and felt the hormones rush to my tear ducts.

"I'm going to Harry's."I got up and walked out the door as Mum yelled for me to get back in the house.

 

I walked to Harry's and he opened the door. I flung myself into his arms.

"Woah, are you OK?"He asked.

"Just fuck me or something."I asked and he obliged by blowing me. He pressed his palm against my crotch first in the hallway rubbing slightly and I bit my lip.

"Fuck Harry."I whispered.

"Shush, babe, my sister's home."He led me up the stairs to his bedroom laying me down on the bed.

"I will make you feel so good you'll forget all about what bothered you."He whispered gently dragging his teeth over the bond spot on my shoulder. He unzipped my pants pulling them down and off me throwing them aside. He kissed the little strip of skin just above my boxers and bit the waist band. He looked up at me as he let it snap against my skin.

"Harry."I whined.

"Don't worry love."He chuckled. He pulled my underwear down to my ankles and gave a few short tugs on my member.

"Harry, uh, please."I begged my face twisting up in pleasure. He licked a flat strip up the underside of my cock and my face heated up with pressure trying to keep in the scream. He took me into his mouth, finally after much begging, and began his work. I was moaning and groaning as he swirled his tongue around me. I felt him suckle the head of my cock coating it completely in spit. The slick was just leaking out of me. He slipped two fingers into my clenching hole and fingered me while he sucked me off. I was in heaven. It felt so good with his fingers assaulting my prostate every thrust and his mouth wrapped around my dick.

"Fuck Harry. I'm gonna come."I arched my back shoving myself down his throat and onto his fingers as I came. He swallowed and crawled back up me to plant his lips on mine. I sighed and he smiled.

"How was that?"He asked and I nodded blissfully.

"It was great, I leaked everywhere."He chuckled.

"What happened though?"I sighed.

"Mum said that you weren't my alpha and if you didn't mark me soon she would get someone else too."His almost immediate reaction was to throw his arm across me and pull me tight to him."I'm not going anywhere."I soothed him as his gripped me tightly. It was obviously that he had a large fear of losing people he loved.

"I'm a real alpha."He grunted and I nodded kissing his forehead.

"You're a very real alpha I can assure you of that." 

"I got you pregnant, didn't I?"He asked. I scoffed, laughing and nodding.

"Yes, you did."He shuffled down the bed and placed his hands on either side of my hips pressing his lips against my stomach.

"My baby."He kissed my stomach crawling up my body to my face."My omega."He pressed our lips together.

"You're so cute when you go all dominant alpha on me."I cooed and his face twisted up.

"It's not supposed to be cute Lou. It's supposed to be scarily sexy." 

"It's that too."I assured him and he rolled off of me. He stood beside the bed and I pulled up my boxers.

"Babe, don't be like that."I said getting up slowly.

"Your Mum's right. I'm a terrible alpha."He finally professed."I can't even bring myself to mark my pregnant omega. You're pregnant Lou."He raked a hand through his hair advancing towards me quickly. He placed his hands on my stomach.

"We're having baby and you're not marked. I'm so sorry that you had to be stuck with a sub par alpha." 

"Stop that."I wrenched away from him and he looked shocked."If you're going to act like a child then you don't get to touch the child."I gestured to my stomach.

"What?" 

"You're a real alpha Harry and you're not sub par. I would never have let you touch me if I thought you were a terrible alpha."He went to open his mouth and I put up a finger."I'm not finished. About the bond thing now I have to admit that's it's been bugging me. However, it's not the end of the world that we're not bonded yet. I'm having your baby. I love you and you love me. It'll happen eventually. I am far more worried about what we're going to name this kid than whether your teeth marks are present on my neck or not."He just reached forward, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Fuck, I love you."He whispered kissing down my neck."I love you so much." 

"I love you too Harry, now, go get me some salt and vinegar chips."

 

Harry took me home when I was ready and I was greeted by a very angry mother.

"There better be a mark on your neck." 

"There isn't!"I yelled waddling up the stairs. I got into my room and lay in my bed. I picked up my phone and texted Harry to come get me again.

"Mum, I'm spending the night at Harry's." 

"There better be a mark on your neck when you come back."With that I packed everything I owned up and vowed to never come back.

 

"So, she basically kicked you out?"Harry asked.

"Unless we bond."He sighed and picked up a book off his bedside table.

"Mum gave me this baby name book. We could look at it."I nodded and rolled over to cuddle into his side.

"Let's do a boy first. What about Albert?" 

"No." 

"Riley?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Aidan? Garrett? James? Myles? Oliver?" 

"No, no, no, no and no."He looked down at me.

"Do you like anything?" 

"What about Zachariah?"He nodded.

"That's cute."He smiled.

"Zachariah Edward."I said rubbing over my bump."What about a girl?" 

"I've always wanted a Mary-Anne."I nodded liking the name.

"So if it's a boy we have Zachariah Edward Styles and if it's a girl we have Mary-Anne Styles."Harry smiled grabbing his pen and writing down the names.

"Our baby has a name now."He rolled to turn off the light and we went to bed.

 

The next ultrasound revealed that Harry and I had made a little girl. She made it pretty clear and was all too willing to cooperate to make sure we knew she did not have a penis.

"Our little Mary-Anne."I cooed at the slightly more human looking blob on the screen. Harry gripped my hand tightly.

"Our little girl."He whispered.

"Our little girl."I replied rubbing my thumb over his knuckles to try and calm him down. He looked about to cry.

"Happy tears."He mumbled kissing my cheek."They're happy tears."

 

School was like hell. When I hit the six month mark I just came out. I went off the medications and let my scent do the talking. I stopped hiding the bump and my relationship with Harry. I didn't quite know what I expected to happen, but the merciless teasing and poking at my stomach definitely wasn't part of my post-medication dream. Harry tried to protect me as much as he could, but he couldn't be with me all the time. I had to go it alone some days.

 

"Well omega, how's the baby?"One asked poking at the side of my stomach.

"Stop, please."I begged gripping my stomach tightly in a protective gesture.

"Listen, you freak, no one cares what you want. Are you going to be a good little omega and let us pass you around, or not?"I was disgusted. How could they? I obviously belonged to someone else.

"No, no, leave me and my baby alone."I begged trying to push past them."Harry!"I screamed and they clapped a hand over my mouth. I began to cry and tried to scream. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I felt myself being pulled away and into strong arms. I recognized the scent of those strong arms as being my alpha.

"Get away from him!"He growled and they backed down."Are you OK?"He asked checked all around me and kissed me feverishly all over my face and neck.

"Harry, Harry, stop it that tickles." 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you have to do this." 

"Hey, last time I checked it takes two to tango."He smiled at me and kissed me again before walking me to class.

"Goodbye Louis."He draped his jacket around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I knew that he was claiming me by smothering me with his scent and I was very OK with it.

"Why were you late?"Mrs. Cannes asked.

"I almost got gang raped in the hallway until my alpha saved me."I replied and that shut her up.

 

"Principal Stanley, come on, he's in danger all the time."Harry argued with our alpha principal. I swear it was just a giant pissing match.

"Then mark him."Was his response.

"I shouldn't have to." 

"It sounds to me like you don't really want him or this baby and if that's how you feel I'd ask that you stop stringing him on."My head snapped towards Harry whose eyes were lit with an angry fire.

"How dare you? That's my pregnant omega, mark or not he's clearly mine. He deserves to feel save and I deserve to be able to let him walk to class alone without having to worry for his safety as well as our child's."Mr. Stanley was unmoving in his position.

"If you mark him, I can do something to stop it, but without that bond he's free game."Harry just stormed out of that office and I quietly followed him. He was pacing the hallway.

"Right now, I want more than anything to just fuck you hard against the lockers."He said."Just so I could bond you right in front of him and then he would do something."He slammed his fist into the metal door. I jumped slightly and caught his fist in my two hands. I kissed over his reddening knuckles and his expression softened.

"Lou, I'm sorry. My alpha takes over sometimes."I interlocked our fingers.

"It's OK, I kind of like the badass alpha who's only soft spot is his omega and children."He chuckled.

"Well, I think you got something like that." 

"Something like that."

 

I was sleeping in on a Saturday when I heard their conversation.

"You know I totally supported your decision to not bond him until you were sure, but Harry, he's 6 months pregnant with your daughter and sleeps in your bed with you every night. I think it's time."Anne, his Mum said.

"I know, I just don't know." 

"What do you mean? Don't you love him?"My breath hitched.

"Of course I love him! I love him and that baby more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone."My heart swelled with joy and adoration.

"What's the problem then?" 

"I don't know if he feels the same and I don't want him to bond with me because he feels he has to. This shouldn't be a, shit I'm pregnant let's soul bond thing."I wanted to scream that I loved him too and that he could mark me at any time. I stayed quiet though.

"Harry, he's here isn't he? He's here because he bulked at the idea of being bonded to another. I really think he loves you."He made a sighing noise.

"Do you really think we should?" 

"Let me leave you with this Harry, that baby needs both her daddies happy and what do you need to do to make your omega happy?"I heard him sigh again.

"I'm going to go check on Lou."I pretended to be asleep when he came in.

"I love you."He whispered kneeling down to press his face against my stomach.

"Harry, what are you doing?"I asked and he snapped his head towards my face.

"I'm talking to our daughter."He said rubbing his fingers across my stretched skin.

"Well stop it."He crawled over me and kissed my nose.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that."I turned my face towards him and puckered up my lips for a kiss. He obliged promptly falling onto his side beside me. I didn't, however, appreciate the jostling of the bed. I felt kicks rapid fire against my bladder.

"Harry, you woke her up."I groaned and he rubbed my exposed belly.

"Be nice to Daddy Mary-Anne, he's trying."Harry cooed and I felt the kicks redirect themselves towards his hand. He chuckled."Well, at least we know you know who I am." 

"Really Harry? You're only around all the time who else could you be?"I grumbled and he just took it in strides.

"So I was thinking, that after the baby's born, we could bond."Harry suggested and I was knocked over by the proposal.

"Harry, we can bond right now if you want."I offered and he shook his head.

"Tempting Lou, but we both know it wouldn't work because I'm not producing a knot any longer. You're too pregnant."I laughed.

"Too pregnant, nice wording."He giggled burying his head in my neck."Seriously though Harry, now."He looked confused for a minute.

"Oh, oh you want me to?" 

"Yes, let's go."He crawled over me and fucked me into oblivion.

 

By the time I was weeks away from my due date I was just finished. I was stretched out so far. I was sitting on our bed folding baby clothes.

"Is it uncomfortable?"Niall asked his hand cradling the slight pudge he had. Liam had claimed him about two months ago and he was already up the spout.

"Mildly."I replied. I shifted and received a kick in my rib.

"Mary-Anne cut it out."I said and Niall looked at me funny."Just you wait Niall."I chuckled."You'll get here too."He shook his head.

"I wonder if I'll get as big as you."He mumbled and I smacked his arm.

"I am a perfectly normal size."I rubbed my stomach and puffed air out of my nose when she kicked me again."Could you just go to sleep honey? Daddy needs some no kick time." 

"Louis, do you want me to ask?"Came the deep voice of my alpha.

"Harry, please."I coughed as one smacked against my lung. Harry kneeled in front me and pressed his forehead against my bump.

"Mary-Anne, I'm going to have to ask you to stop kicking your Daddy. He's trying very hard to keep nice and healthy for you so you should be nice to him."The kicks stopped.

"Thank you."I kissed him. He was the one that deepened it not me.

"Hey, don't knot in front of me."Niall yelled teasingly.

 

"Niall, if you actually read that pregnancy book I gave you, then you would know that Harry's knot has not popped in my ass since halfway through the second trimester."Niall scrunched up his face.

"It's the truth. I've almost forgotten what it feels like."Harry commented. Niall rolled his eyes and asked.

"I don't understand that, I mean, why do they stop knotting?"I laughed.

"Just you wait until you're seven months along and the only position comfortable enough for you to have sex in is doggy or from behind on your side. Trust me, you won't want them stuck in you."Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and sat beside me.

"So how many are we on now?" 

"We will have the most well dressed baby on the planet."He laughed and Niall rolled those pretty blue eyes of his again."Shut up Niall. If you have a girl I'm sure you'll get hand-me-downs."He rubbed the non-existent bump he possessed. Liam walked in to get Niall.

"Hey babe."He said leaning down to kiss him. He giggled as Liam made his way down his neck. He licked over their mating mark and Niall cooed at him.

"I love you too honey."I looked at the floor. It made me a little upset when others flaunted the mating bond I didn't have. Harry gripped me tighter and I knew he was glaring at Liam. He shouldn't do that because they has the right, as a mated couple, to touch each other like that. We didn't have the right really. It can become a criminal charge to do what we did. I could press criminal charges against Harry for impregnating and not marking me. I would never do that to my alpha, of course, but I could. When I first found out I was pregnant I thought about it, I really did. I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to be pregnant, but there I was. Now here I am so far stretched out with child I can't see my feet or the floor about a foot or so in front of me. My back, feet and neck hurt all the time and I always have to pee. Harry was so supportive. I would wake him up in the middle of the night to rub my shoulders because I was in so much pain or get me some weird food. He was such a good sport about it.

"We'll just get going then."Liam said grabbing Niall's hand and pulling him out the door. He waved and I waved back.

"Harry, I'm sad."I confessed and he made a displeased sound in the back of his throat.

"Why are you sad?"He pulled me back into him.

"I want to be bonded so very badly."I revealed and he sighed.

"I know, I know, and if I had a knot to give you I would."He kissed over where the mating bond should be.

"I know you would."

 

"Fuck, Harry."I hissed pulling at his arm around me. I squeaked at the painful tightening of my lower stomach.

"Harry, this is important."I tapped his hand frantically. He groaned rolling away from me.

"Harry Edward Styles! I'm about to pop our daughter out my ass and you're ignoring me!"He sat straight up and looked at me.

"For real?" 

"Fucking bullshit Harry, let's go you useless lump."He grabbed the bag in the corner and went to run outside.

"Harry! I can't get up."I pouted and he pulled me to my feet.

"OK babe, we're having a baby."His smile was infectious, but at the same time I had shooting pain in my abdomen and a 9 pound baby trying to squeeze its way out of me. So I really wasn't smiling. Harry got me to the car and put the keys in the ignition. He started it and began to drive. I breathed my way through my contractions, but I eventually ended up squeezing his hand so hard it left marks.

"You squeeze that hand as hard as you want."He assured me.

"Can't you drive any faster?"I whimpered.

"I'm trying to babe. Getting a ticket isn't going to help us though."I gasped feeling something wet leaking out of me.

"My water just broke."I stated and I felt the car go a little faster.

 

"Excuse me, um, he's having a baby."Harry managed to get out and thankfully the nurses recognized the inexperienced looks of terror. They took the reigns from my stuttering alpha and got me into a wheelchair and a room.

"Is he allowed in?"They asked and I nodded trying to concentrate on breathing.

"He's the father. Damn it, Harry!"I squeaked reaching and grabbing at the air for his hand. He pushed his way in and grabbed my hand.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."I squeezed his hand abnormally tight and tried to not scream.

 

I was lying in my side with Harry massaging his fingers over my shoulders when I felt it.

"Oh, Harry."I said and he chuckled.

"Save it for later Lou, we're in a hospital." 

"Not that kind of oh you dolt! The contractions, I want to push."He stopped.

"You're pushing?"Harry asked and I nodded.

"I'm pushing."Harry ran to get the doctor and soon my room was filled with nurses and a doctor to deliver me.

"You ready to meet your baby?"The doctor asked as a nurse brought my one leg up to my chest and motioned for Harry to do the same. I was wide open and exposed to the entire room. I just thanked God that my parents weren't here.

"OK, next contraction, push!"I pushed with all my strength. I did that on every contraction.

"How do you feel Lou?"Harry asked and I was in pain, having been labouring for a full eight hours, and I was tired.

"Like I'm taking the biggest shit of my life! Now, if you think this is ever happening again you got another thing coming."I pushed again."Mary-Anne is an only, you understand me?"He nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want honey."I pushed again and the nurse said.

"She's crowning!"I was so happy, until the next contraction. I pushed and pushed. It felt like a knot trying to force it way out of my ass without deflating, except much bigger.

"Are you OK?"Harry asked and I groaned in response.

"Shut the fuck up Harry."The nurse giggled.

"It's a normal reaction, don't worry."I pushed a few more times after that and I felt like something was ripping out of me. Then came the instant relief. I let out a long breath as Mary-Anne started to cry.

"You did it Lou!"Harry yelled leaning over and kissing my forehead. A squealing, slimy human was plopped on my chest."Mary-Anne, oh our baby girl."I started to cry as they wiped her down.

"Papa, do you want to cut the cord?"A nurse asked and Harry scrambled to cut the last thing connecting our daughter to me. They took her away to run some tests and I looked up at my alpha.

"Did I do a good job?"I asked and he nodded.

"You did a wonderful job."He pressed our lips together."Absolutely wonderful."

 

For first time parents I don't think that we're doing half that bad. We had our mishaps of course. Like when Harry powdered and creamed our poor daughter's sensitive behind. It turned all cake like and she screamed bloody murder.

"Oh Mary, your Papa is a complete imbecile."I whispered to her as I cleaned her up.

"I am not a complete imbecile!"He protested. Then there was the time I heated her bottle up too much and Harry ended up burning his hand on it. Good thing we checked first. By the time our Mary-Anne was 6 months old we had this parent thing almost down pat.

 

"Mary, let that go."I said pulled a piece of clothing out of her hand."That will never fit you love."She wiggled around trying to free herself from my grasp.

"I don't think so."I wiggled her up farther on my hip and let her just lay there.

"Lou, which baby food do we usually get her?"Harry yelled down the grocery store aisle. Everyone stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yellow label darling."He nodded."Papa is an imbecile."I said to Mary who just giggled in my arms. She reached again for the shirt she had before.

"No, no Mary."I pulled her little hand off the fabric. Her eyes welled with tears and she started to just bawl.

"Oh no, look Mary, Daddy's shirt is just like that one."She turned her attention to me and patted my chest."Yes, Daddy's shirt."She laid her head in my chest and promptly stopped crying.

"Good to know my heartbeat soothes you."I mumbled looking around for Harry. Another alpha came up behind me.

"Is that yours or are you babysitting?"I turned.

"She's mine."He chuckled.

"Why aren't you marked then? Do I smell a rat?"I scoffed.

"Do I need to show you my stretch marks? Believe me, she was inside me for nine long months, but she was worth the wait."I cooed kissing the top of Mary-Anne's head. She gurgled gnawing at the fabric of my shirt with her gums. The life of a parent constantly covered in spit.

"Sure, sure, why don't you come back to my place and show me those stretch marks of yours." 

"She wasn't conceived by immaculate conception. I have an alpha, so no thanks."He grabbed my arm.

"That wasn't a request you know."Harry showed up to save me as per usual.

"Get your hands off of him."He growled. Mary-Anne immediately reached for him and he took her.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate. I thought he was lying."He stuttered out, but Harry just glared at him. He shuffled away and Harry placed a possessive hand around my waist.

"Let's go."He grumbled.

"Harry, the groceries-" 

"Forget about the damn groceries."He hissed. I followed him out of the store like I knew I should, but I didn't know where this was going to end up.

 

Let me tell you it ended very well.

"My Mum is taking the baby."Harry said pulling into the driveway of his childhood home. It was where we'd lived at the beginning, but we found somewhere else soon after Mary-Anne was born.

"What, why?"I asked and Harry pressed our lips together.

"I'm going to make you mine, that's why."I shivered from his words, but I wondered if he meant them. He took Mary-Anne in and came out in record time.

"I'm going to wreck you when we get home. We haven't had real sex in forever."He backed out of the driveway and I sat in silence. I was really just trying to keep from staining the seats of our car with the slick threatening to spill out of me with his words. As soon as we got in the door he was pushing me against a wall.

"Harry, can we at least get to the bed first?"I asked as he buried his face in my neck.

"We'll get there."He said grinding our erections together. I gasped and immediately wrapped myself around him.

"Fuck, Harry."He chucked.

"We're bonding Lou, finally, I want this to feel so incredibly good." 

"Well, you're on the right track."He chuckled and lifted me up. His lips found mine rather quickly and he managed to get us down to the bedroom before dropping me on the bed.

"Harry, may I?"I asked tugging at my pants which were now soaked with slick.

"Sure love, that must be uncomfortable."He said stripping off all his clothes, but his boxers. He crawled over me and kissed at my neck. I threw my legs up around his waist coating the front of his boxers with the slick leaking out of me.

"You smell so good."Harry groaned fisting the bed sheets. He bucked his hips against my ass which made me moan.

"Harry, now."I gasped and he chuckled.

"Patience love."I silently screamed as he pushed two fingers into me and began to move them.

"I don't need it."I gasped as he hit my prostate."Harry."He climbed back up my body, this time without boxers.

"You ready?" 

"Yes, knot me already."He removed his fingers and pressed himself against my entrance.

"You've been taking your suppressants, right?"He asked and I nodded. He connected our lips again as he pushed into me.

"Fuck."He whispered."You feel so good baby, made for me."I tangled my fingers in his hair desperate to kiss him again.

"Yes, made for you, only you."I assured him and he rewarded me by sliding his tongue into our next kiss. The combination of his tongue in my mouth and him seated inside me had me wanting to just crawl out of my skin. He started to move and I just couldn't keep myself together. I squeezed him with my thighs and made sounds I'd never heard come out of me before. Harry just loved it.

"Those noises babe, how could you keep those from me so long?"He asked, almost angrily, and when I couldn't answer he pounded into me harder. I keened releasing unto my stomach and he smirked.

"My little sensitive omega."He sucked bruises into my neck and I could feel his knot forming. It would be the first knot I'd had since Mary-Anne was two months old.

"You want this?"Harry grunted as I felt his knot fatten slightly more.

"Yes, yes, alpha, mark me, breed me!"I moaned loudly and he groaned.

"Shit."He grabbed my hips and slammed me down unto his knot as it unfurled inside me. He locked us in place bending his head to my neck and biting over the bond spot. I gasped as I came hard to the intense feelings of him bonding me and him pumping into me. I writhed under him for a good couple minutes before I was able to look at him.

"Louis, how are you?"He panted hovering over me.

"I'm great."I said."I finally got what I wanted, a bond with you."Harry smiled widely and dipped his head for a kiss.

"Harry, you know how I said I'd been taking my pills." 

"Louis."Harry said cautiously.

"I might have missed a few." 

"Louis."He groaned and I shrugged.

"If I'm pregnant I'm pregnant." 

"Lou, you gave birth to Mary-Anne barely six months ago."I chuckled at his distress while I felt none of those emotions.

"I don't care, as long as they're your babies I'm having."He chuckled and rolled us unto our sides.

"I guess, if you're OK with it, I'm OK with it."He assured me rubbing our noses together.

 

It was a good thing he was OK with it too, because nine months after that, and three months after Mary-Anne turned one, I was labouring again. I gave birth to our son, Caleb William Styles, and tried to swear off child bearing. I even threatened to never let Harry knot inside me ever again. Of course, I backed down on that threat. He's a wonderful father, he really is. He plays with them and his favourite thing to do is just let them play on him. I mean he let's the babies just crawl all over him as he lays on the floor. Mary-Anne just loves that. I would watch them from the couch and laugh as Mary would crawl up his chest and press her face against his face. I have to say Caleb was the quieter one. He would just mostly sit there and stare at us. He liked to sit in his chair in the kitchen, living room and dining room with me. He just really loved to be with me and I couldn't tell you why. Mary-Anne loved Harry more than anything so I figured Caleb was mine. When Caleb was two and Mary was three I wanted to try again. Harry seemed to be set against it.

"We already have two beautiful children. We don't need a third."He protested.

"Harry, we didn't need the second or the first one either, but I want the third one."I threw back at him and he groaned. I finally convinced him to cave after three months of begging and refusing to have sex with him, outside of heat of course.

"Lou, please, I'm in rut for fuck's sake."He whined and I shook him off of me.

"Do you agree that we can have another baby?" 

"Yes! I agree! Now come here!"I happily obliged after that. At my first ultrasound we got a little more than we bargained for:

"There's the one little baby and it appears as though that is a second baby."Harry shot to attention.

"What?"He asked and I thought I was about to cry.

"We're having twins?"I asked and the ultrasound tech nodded. Harry turned white as a sheet and looked about to pass out.

"Harry, why don't you sit down?"I asked and he nodded sinking back into the chair."From two to four isn't that bad." 

"We have to get a new apartment."He concluded."We can't fit them both in there with Mary-Anne and Caleb. I also need to find a higher paying job."The tech chuckled and left the room to get us our print outs.

"Louis, this is incredible." 

"I know." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."It started off a little shaky. I was pregnant, unbonded and scared until Harry came swooping in to rescue me. He did everything right and I just couldn't help but fall in love with him. He's my soulmate and we have four children together so I guess that means we must be plenty happy. I loved him and he loved me. Everything turned out alright.


End file.
